Let's go make a baby
by BubbleBuddy1227
Summary: "Let's go make a baby." She said, tugging him towards the bedroom. Dinner completely forgotten.


Kate stood in front of the stove in Castle's loft slowly moving a wooden spoon around the circumference of the small pot that contained a small bit of thick, red marinara sauce. She swayed to the sound of her humming as the very sleeping toddler laid her head on Kate's shoulder and cooed softly. Kate didn't hear the sound of Castle's sock covered feet crossing the large open room until his hands were wrapped around her waist.

"Hey." She smiled, taking the spoon out of the pot and wiping it off on the cloth towel beside the stove before gently laying it on the counter.

"Hey." He mumbled against her neck as he gently laid kisses down to her laid her head back and settled into the crook of his neck as the baby girl in her arms stretched her tiny limbs out slowly.

"Castle, could you take her?" Kate asked. He nodded and she straightened up, passing the child into his awaiting arms and turning back around to turn off the stove and moving the pot of sauce onto a cool burner.

"How long are we going to have her? He questioned, as he settled Kaylee against his side, resting her on his hip and leaning against the counter island slightly.

Kate shrugged. "At least until the investigation is over." She turned around to face him, her arms crossed over her chest and a slight smirk on her lips."Why Castle? Do you not like having a little kid running around the loft again?"

"No, no. It's not that. I love having her here, it's fun watching you be a mother." He smiled softly at her.

She looked down and chuckled softly, her bangs falling in front of her face and the faint presence of a blush on her cheeks. "I'm not a mother."

Castle bent down to let go of Kaylee and give her the freedom to walk. She rolled out of his arms and ran off to the living room to find some of her toys Castle and Kate found at her house to entertain herself.

"Do you want to be?" He took a hesitant step forward and placed his hands on her upper arms, relaxing her muscles.

Kate was shocked from the bluntness of his question but she recovered quickly.

"Are you offering to impregnate me?" She placed her hands on her hips and smirked. He laughed as he loosely looped his arms through hers and wrapped them around her waist.

"I just saw how happy you were with Kaylee and I thought you would want one of your own."

Kate rested her hands on Castle's forearms and stood on her tip toes to tilt her head to the left and kiss him softly.

He smiled against her lips and pulled back slightly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Soo.. Is that a yes?" Castle whispered as he placed a kiss on her nose.

"Well.. I don't know. I think having a baby requires a little more discussion beyond 'do you want to?'"

He smiled and pulled back a little more, leaning against the island behind him. "Well obviously, but money is definitely not a problem and let's face it, we're not getting younger. Also.." He leaned into her ear and whispered. "If we're gonna end up with three kids we might as well get started now" He leaned back and smirked as he waggled his eyebrows slightly.

She smiled. A moment of silence passed before he looked into her eyes and tucked a loose strand of hair that fell from her messy bun behind her ear. Kate sunk her teeth into her lower lip and looked down at her bare feet with the manicured toes.

"So.." She started, looking up to meet his eyes. "Is this it? Are we gonna try?"

"Only if you want to." He quickly added. "I mean, we can wait til' after the wedding."

Kate quickly looked over Castle's shoulder to glance at Kaylee who was sitting on the floor in the living room playing with a toy car and a barbie doll. She pursed her lips together.

"Do you mind... maybe calling your mom to babysit Kaylee for a while?" She looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Why?" He looked confused for a second before catching on. "Ohh.. Uhm, yeah just give me a sec." He stuttered before almost running towards his bedroom to grab his cell phone and dial Martha with Kate softly giggling behind him.

Kate sat on the couch beside Castle as she watched Kaylee play with her toys on the floor. Kate glanced up at Castle from where her head was resting on her shoulder.

* * *

"When do you think your mother will be here to watch Kaylee?"

He glanced at the clock above the fireplace and shrugged slightly. "Few minutes maybe."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil." He mumbled before pushing himself up from the couch and walking across the loft to answer the front door.

"Hello Richard, Katherine." Martha acknowledged as she strode in and quickly kissed Castle on the cheek.

"Hello mother." Castle replied as she went to the living room to retrieve Kaylee.

"I'll bring Kaylee back tomorrow morning around 10ish?" She asked.

Kate nodded. "Sounds perfect Martha." She nodded and put her hands on her jean clad thighs to push herself off the couch. Kate glanced at Castle and smiled knowingly.

"Goodbye darlings."

"Goodnight mother." Castle followed her to the door and leaned over to kiss her cheek before waving her down the hall and closing the door softly. He turned around slowly to come face to face with Kate. Wearing a seductive look on her face she kissed him on the lips gently and whispered.

"Let's go make a baby." She said, tugging him towards the bedroom. Dinner completely forgotten.


End file.
